Dynasty Facebook
by Hibiki's Echo
Summary: Want Sun Shang Xiang as a matchmaker? Xiao Qiao's an awesome gymnast? Da Qiao and Zhou Yu as best friends? Xing Cai actually HAS feelings? Zhou Tai actually talks for long periods of time? All here in Dynasty Facebook
1. Wu's Chapter

**Dynasty Facebook**

**A:N: **Ok I'm inspired to do this because of Midori12's awesome Pokemon Facebook story! Ok a few things

1. The characters are wearing their original DLC outfits from DW7 aka their school outfits

2. Whatever they that's what they be. E.g Da Qiao is wearing the majorette costume so she's part of the marching band.

3. It's in the 21st century!

4. Each Chapter will focus on one kingdom. e.g. Chapter one. Wu's chapter

5. There in school!

Okay on with the Facebook!

* * *

><p><strong>Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Lian Shi<strong> and 13 others have joined the group Wu's Staff and Students

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Qiao <strong>to **Da Qiao **: Hey sis! Can you come with me to the shops I need new Gym shoes!

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Sorry! I'm busy with Marching Band's Concert Practice! D: Besides you could ask that guy you like ;) y'know... he's smart riiiight?

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: H-hey! Fine! I'll go be myself! Hey, you never told me this though but why did join he marching band in the first place? Oh and what instrument do you play?

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Oh, I never told you? Well, I joined because I needed to do join an extra- curriculum club and I always loved to baton twirl so I'm the lead! Remember when we were kids I'd always baton twirl ? :)

**Xiao Qiao **_commented _: Do you do it because you like it or do you do it because you like being the center of attention? I've heard guys like girls that play music. ;)

**Sun Xiang Shang, Lian Shi** and** Xiao Qiao** like this

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Hey! I-i'm not l-like th-that!

**Sun Shang Xiang** _commented _: Suuuuuure you are! XD

**Lian Shi **and **Xiao Qiao **like this

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Shang Xiang you too?

**Xiao Qiao **_commented_ : We're just kidding! We love you y'know that right?

**Sun Xiang Shang **and **Lian Shi **like this

**Da Qiao **_commented _: ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Zhou Yu <strong>to **Da Qiao **: Oh did you revise the smphony ? I didn't, Sorry can you help me please?

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Oh you didn't, I'd be happy to ! :)

**Sun Xiang Shang **_commented _: You two seem close! ;)

**Zhou Yu** _commented_ : Of course **Da Qiao **is my best friend and Marching band partner. Huh? **Sun Ce** why are silent? You were talking a second ago.

**Da Qiao **_commented_ : Sis, you too?

**Xiao Qiao **_commented _: ...

**Sun Ce **_commented _: ...

**Sun Xiang Shang** _commented _: Awwwwwwwkwaaaaaaaard...

**Zhou Yu **and **Da Qiao **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Ling Tong : <strong> At the gym doing the Monthly Team Gymnastics Tournament

**Gan Ning** _commented _: Quit updating it's your turn!

**Lu Meng **likes this

**Ling Tong **_commented _: I know that!

**Gan Ning** _commneted _: I SAID STOP YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO STUFF IT UP IF YOU DON'T COCENTRATE!

15 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Gan Ning <strong>to **Ling Tong **: I told you! I so told you!

**Ling Tong **_commented _: Shut up!

**Xiao Qiao **_commented _: I'll save the day! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Da Qiao <strong>: Here comes Sis! Time to own the competition! Whoo! Go **Xiao Qiao**!

15 like people this

**Sun Xiang Shang **: MPD much?

8 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>**iao Qiao **: How'dya like that!

**Da Qiao **_commented _: Those last 2 statuses sound so familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. Hmm... U.U

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: Teehee! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Ce <strong>to **Zhou Yu **: Hey, can you train with me?

**Zhou Yu **_commented _: I'm busy with **Da Qiao, **doing the marching band practice1 Ask **Taishi Ci **, I would like to see kickboxing Vs Kendo :)

**Sun Ce** _commented _: Great idea! **Taishi Ci**, how about it? ;)

**Taishi Ci** _commented _: Of course meet me in the arena when marching band practice is over, so **Zhou Yu **can watch and bring Lady **Da Qiao **and Lady **Xiao Qiao **too.

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: Will definitively go!

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Of course but I'm bringing all the others with me! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Xiao Qiao <strong>: Wow The WHOLE school is here! Sis, you said only Shi-Shi, Shang Xiang and **Zhou Tai**?

**Da Qiao **_commented _: I did! I guess they invited more people...

**Sun Xiang Shang **_commented _: Tee-Hee ;)

15 people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Quan <strong>posted a video _The Epic Battle Between Taishi Ci and Sun Ce!_

**Sun Shang Xiang, Zhou Tai **and 14 others like this

**Sun Ce** _commented _: Hey Quan, Where did you get this?

**Sun Quan** _commented _: I was recording it with my phone.

**Taishi Ci **_commented _: It was an excellent battle, however I shall win the next time!

**Sun Ce **_commented _: It was a draw, however I look forward to doing it again!

* * *

><p><strong>Lian Shi <strong>posted a video_ Hare Hare Yukai ~ Dance Time ~ ft. **Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang **and **Zhou Yu.**_

Too many people like this, so it's impossible to know.

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: Umm Shi-Shi where'dya get this?

**Lian Shi** _commented _: Teehee! It's Classified ;)

**Xiao Qiao **_commented _: Well, now Ce is now crying his head off, in the corner along Yu-Yu

**Zhou Tai** _commented _: They will vanquish if they stay there... U_U

**Lian Shi** _commented _: Uhh I found on DynastyTube so I posted it. The user was a FluteHarpBatonton23

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: That's weird... O_o A STALKER!

**Da Qiao** _commented _: Sis, go whacko on us sometimes but that's WAAAAAAY out there...

**Xiao Qiao** _commented _: But it truuuuuue, what other reason is there?

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: <strong>OK we're done! Yay! So now I can publish this! Well review!

~HIBIKI~


	2. Jin's Chapter

**Dynasty Facebook**

**Chapter 2**

**School of Jin**

**A:N: **Hi! Thanks **wolfgirl777769, PiscesBaby and Yuirianna Shan Liu **for reviewing! You get a cookie! I'm putting an OC in here because we need another girl ! Now Sima Zhao!

**Sima Zhao: **No!

**Wang Yuanji: **Hibiki, quit stressing him out will you?

**Kagami: **I'm not doing it!

**Da Qiao: **Not me! Sun Ce is waiting for me to hurry up and get ass to the concert!

**Xiao Qiao: **Sis! Don't swear! You son of a-

**Me: **Ahem! For that you have to do it.

**Xiao Qiao: **Fine! You didn't have to be so mean! Chibi-Chan does not own anything only the plot!

**Me: **I'm not Chibi-Chan! .

* * *

><p><strong>Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Xiahou Ba <strong>and 7 other people have joined the group Jin's staff and students.

**Xiahou Ba **_commented _: Anyone else notice that how little students we have?

**Sima Zhao** _commented _: Father's standards are REALLY high! It was such a bother trying to get in this school! The only reason why I tried to get in here is because Yuanji's here...

**Xiahou Ba** _commented _: Well if you have a crush on her why don't you tell her? ;)

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : So true! :3

**Xiahou Ba** likes this

**Sima Zhao** _commented _: W-what? What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Yuanji!

* * *

><p><strong>Sima Yi <strong>: Mwhahahaha! Jin Academy, be sure to be well trained in the mind so we can crush the imbeciles at Shu School!

**Sima Shi** _commented_** : **Of course father! Mwhahaha ! I shall reign supreme!

**Sima Zhao** _commennted_** : **Stop stealing lines from your in game self please...** Xiao Qiao **did that last chapter... I don't want to do it again -_-'

**Sima Yi** _commented _**: ** Zhao! Stop breaking the forth wall! It isn't funny...

9 people like this

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : You broke it just then! What are you talking about! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Wang Yuanji : <strong>Trying to wake up **Sima Zhao** for the next class! WAKE UP!

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : Who knew he was such a heavy sleeper...

**Sima** **Shi** _commented _: NOT AGAIN ZHAO! SMACK HIM WITH SOMETHING! HE'D BETTER WAKE UP ! I GOING TO &*#ING KILL HIM!

**Sima Yi **_commented _: Shi! Mind your language! You can swear at home! But not at school! Yuanji could you kiss him took wake him up?

**Wang Yuanji** _commented _: Why me?

**Sima Yi** _commented_ : I know he'll wake up if you do...

**Yuki Rei **_commented_ : And cuz you're cute together! X3

7 people like this

**Wang Yuanj**i _commented_ : Fine!

**Sima Yi** _commented_ : Mwhaha good, good...

**Wang Yunaji** _commented_ : He's awake and I can't believe I just did that, not that it was bad, he is so going to meet up his punishment!

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : Not again!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Rei <strong>posted a picture _ ~Winter Time Kiss~ _

6 people like this

**Wang Yuanji** _commented_ : Yuki, you said you didn't take it! .

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : But it was toooo kyooooot!

**Wang Yuanji** _commented_ : But what if Zhao sees it? I don't want him to know I kissed him!

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : Don't worry I don't have him as a friend! Hey! Do I see a blush in that picture from you Yuanji? And you looks like your enjoying it!

**Xiahou Ba** likes this

**Wang Yuanji** _commented_ : YUKI! .

* * *

><p><strong>Xiahou Ba<strong> : I hate winter! I'm stuck inside listening to Professor **Guo Huai** go on about mechanics when I could be outside kicking ass out on the field! ):

**Sima Zhao **_commented_ : Just listen -_-'

**Zhong Hui** _commented_ : I agree with the football boy! This is boring!

**Deng Ai** _commented_ : His name is **Xiahou Ba** and you Have a test later on this week about mechanics,

**Sima Shi** _commented_ : **Deng Ai **why is your hair blonde?

**Sima Zhao**_ commented_ : WHO CARES? JUST LISTEN! I'M SICK OF UPDATING EVERY OTHER MINUTE!

**Sima Yi** _commented_ : Zhao take your own advice I can hear your ranting a mile away even if they are just texts.

**Yuki Rei** and **Wang Yuanji** like this

**Sima Zhao** _commented_ : My throat hurts now... Q.Q

**Sima Yi** c_ommented_ : O_o I thought you just posted a comment...

**Sima Zhao** _commented_ : I yelled it out too -_-'

**Sima Yi** _commented_ : Oh boy, my son is turning into a imbecile.

* * *

><p><strong>Guo Huai<strong> : **Xiahou Ba** , be sure to hand in your *cough* homework...

**Xiahou Ba** _commented_ : Will do!

**Guo Huai** _commented_ : Good, your becoming like your father... ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Zhuge Dan<strong> to **Xiahou Ba** : Are you actually going to hand it in? You haven't done it for weeks so yeah...

**Xiahou Ba** **commented** : I so have done it! I just misplace it alot! ^-^'

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : Really? :/

**Xiahou Ba** _commented_ : Yes really!

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : I'm coming over to see if you really have done it...

**Zhuge Dan** _commented_ : Can you grab my pencil case too? I left it there last week and **Xiahou Ba** forgets to grab it... -_-'

**Xiahou Ba** _commented_ : Alright, Alright! I don't do it because of football practice!

**Yuki Rei** _commented_ : I'm still coming over, you need tutoring ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Zhuge Dan<strong> to **Xiahou Ba** : How does it feel to have Yuki come over? ;)

**Xiahou Ba** _commented_ : What do you mean?

**Zhuge Dan** _commented_ : To have the person you like come over your house?

**Xiahou Ba** _commented_ : I don't like Yuki like that! .

**Zhuge Dan** _commented_ : Deny it all you want. Get my pencil case!

* * *

><p><strong>A:N: <strong> There's the second chapter! Or Jin's chapter of whatever!

**Yuki : **Why did you make me in the first place?

**Me: **Someone for Yuanji to hang out with, who's a girl and someone who's randomly hyper. Also your name was going to be Yuki Tanegawa!

**Xiao Qiao : **Hey! That's supposed to be me! I'm supposed to be hyper!

**Me: **Not in Jin and Review please! BTW I've reedited this chapter 3 times now!

~HIBIKI~


	3. Shu's Chapter

**Dynasty Facebook**

**Chapter 3**

**School of Shu**

**A:N: **Hey! I'm back! Yay! Okay I'm going to do the actual Facebook layout now OK? !So here we go! Ikimasho!

**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors is not mine in anyway nor are any of the songs I use!

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, <strong>**Ma Dai **and 14 others have joined the group Shu's Staff and Students

* * *

><p><strong>Bao Sanniang<strong> to **Guan Suo** Hey **Guan Suo** can I come over? I need help with my homework. -_-'

**Guan Suo** Sanniang... I can't my father is our teacher and if he finds out...

**Bao Sanniang** I know that! Just go out somewhere else... he can't find us out there!

**Guan Suo** I guess... Alright then I can't turn down a delicate flower like you can I? ^_^

**Bao Sanniang** Thank you so much **Guan Suo**! X3!

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Ping<strong> to **Xing Cai** Hey Cai! Long time no see! It's been 2 months probably? Good thing I got one of these how have ya been?

**Xing Cai** Ping! It's so great to see again but then again you went training camp for two months. I've actaully kinda missed you...

**Guan Ping** You missing me? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! lol jks. :D

**Xing Cai** Still the same insensitive, obnoxious jerk I see. -_-

**Guan Ping** I was joking! OK? So how are things between you and **Liu Shan**?

**Xing Cai** What? I like someone else!

**Guan Ping** Who? Suo? ?_?

**Bao Sanniang** WHAT THE BAOZI! SUO IS MINE ALL MINE! Oh hi Xing Cai! :)

**Xing Cai** I'm right next to you Sanniang... So Ping wanna go out somewhere later so y'know to catch up and stuff?

**Bao Sanniang** Ooooh! Do I smell a date? ;)

**Xing Cai** No! Not a date... A get together...

**Guan Ping** Sure meet me at the Rosary Cafe at four!

* * *

><p><strong>Liu Bei<strong> Now School of Shu remember our motto! Virtue and benevolence are our guide!

**Zhang Fei** So just listen to brother and you'll be fine!

**Xing Cai** Father, you've had too much to drink...

**Zhang Fei** Says the girl with two crushes! XD

**Xing Cai** WTF? FATHER! LIAR!

**Zhang Xiao** Sis don't speak to dad like that!

**Guan Xing** Yeah... lol XD

**Xing Cai** Xing? What the hell? You and Xiao aren't even in the game!

**Xiao Qiao** Did someone say Xiao?

**Xing Cai** WTF? Who next Daqiao?

**Da Qiao** Yes?

**Bao Sanniang** Hi Daqiao!

**Da Qiao** Hi Sanniang! Nice to see you again!

**Xing Cai** O.o

* * *

><p><strong>Jiang Wei<strong> to Zhuge Liang Sensei! Sensei! Why do you have such a sharp mind? :D

**Zhuge Liang** To keep peace and tranquility in nature... U_U

**Jiang Wei** Sensei! Sensei! Why do you keep a feather fan with you?

**Zhuge Liang** To forever hold all negative thoughts in my head.

**Jiang Wei **Sensei! Sensei! Why are you so cool!

**Zhuge Liang** Becuz I'm a BADASS! BITCHES!

**Jiang Wei** WOOOOOW! :O

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Yu<strong> to **Ma Dai** Ahem **Ma Dai** after the annual match up race is over may I have a word with you?

**Ma Dai** W-what w-why?

**Guan Yu** Just do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Wei Yan<strong> to **Ma Dai** Are... You... In ... trouble?

**Ma Dai** I don't know... I don't know...

**Ma Chao** Well whatever the reason I 'll help you!

**Wei Yan** No... I... help... friend!

**Ma Chao** I will!

**Wei Yan** NO... ME!

**Ma Chao **ME!

**Huang Zhong** Calm down you youngins! We all know you both like him! Ha Ha!

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Ping<strong> to **Xing Cai** Yo! C'mon let's go!

**Xing Cai** Yeah let's...

**Guan Ping** Why are you red?

**Xing Cai** No reason!

* * *

><p><strong>CHANGING TO STORY FORMAT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY ITSELF!<strong>

Guan Ping looked at Xing Cai with a worried gaze.

" Hey you okay?" Guan Ping asked touching Xing Cai's reddened face...

" I-I'm F-fine!" Xing Cai stuttered...

" Cai I'm worried about you..." He said almost silently inching closer and closer...

Screeeeeeech! And that was the train! Guan Ping grabbed Cai's arm and ran!

Soon they were at the Rosary Cafe along with... all of the Shu force?

Both Xing Cai and Guan Ping simply facepalmed...

**BACK TO FACEBOOK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bao Sanniang<strong> I LOVE THIS SONG! X3

15 others like this

**Guan Suo** I asked for song to be played! ;)

**Bao Sanniang** Oh I get it! :D

**Yue Ying** There you see her... Sitting there across the way...

**Zhuge Liang** She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her

**Guan Suo** And you don't know why but you're dying to try...

**Everyone** You wanna kiss the girl!

**Jiang Wei** Yes, you want her... Look at her, you know you do

**Pang Tong** It's possible she wants you, too... There is one way to ask her.

**Liu Bei** It don't take a word... Not a single word.

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl

**Bao Sanniang** Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh, my looks like the boy's too shy, He ain't gonna kiss the girl!

**Ma Dai** Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Ain't that sad, it's such a shame!

**Ma Chao** Too Bad you're gonna miss the girl...

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl!

**Huang Zhong** Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon.

**Zhao Yun** Boy, you better do it soon, the time will be better...

**Guan Yu** She don't say a word and she won't say a word...

**Everyone** Until you kiss the girl!

**Bao Sannaing** Sha-la-la-la-la my, oh my, looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl

**Ma Dai** Sha-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

**Guan Yu** Sha-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you better be prepared

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl

**Guan Suo** Sha-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl!

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl!

**Yue Ying** La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl!

**Zhuge Liang** La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la Go on and kiss the girl!

**Bao Sanniang** Sha-la-la-la-la my oh my! Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl

**Ma Dai** Sha-la-la-la ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!

**Wei Yan **La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la

**Everyone** Go on and kiss that girl!

**Da Qiao **La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la

**Xiao Qiao** Kiss the girl

**Everyone** Go on and kiss the girl!

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Ping<strong> Xingcai your face... are you sure your okay?

**Xing Cai** Y-yes I'm sure...

**Guan Ping** Xingcai...

**Xing Cai** **Guan Ping**...

**Bao Sanniang** NOW KISS! X3

**Guan Suo** Took'em long enough... :)

**Liu Shan** WTF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DX

**Liu Bei** Son let them be...

**Guan Yu** Well Brother...

**Zhang Fei** Yes! Finally!

* * *

><p><strong>Guan Ping<strong> changed his status from single to in a relationship with **Xing Cai** X3

**Bao Sanniang** It took forever!

* * *

><p><strong>A:N:<strong> Finally this is done! OK next is Wei... Damn it I hate Wei!

Well see you next time!

~HIBIKI~


	4. Wei's Chapter : Battle of Ninjas!

**Dynasty Facebook**

**Chapter 4**

**School of Wei**

**A:N:** OK after taking a little break I'm back! Plus there is a guest appearance from a certain game guess who...

* * *

><p><strong>Dian Wei<strong>, **Ayane Fujie**, **Kasumi Sakura** and 16 others have joined Wei's School and Students!

**Ayane Fujie** Well well, we meet again this time I will defeat you!

**Kasumi Sakura** You will never defeat me!

**Miya Tuonela** Calm down! You kids need to settle this in a way where you can -

**Xiahou Yuan** Says the one who keeps on beating people up...

**Miya Tuonela** WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!

**Xiahou Yuan** Uh-Oh... Waaaaah!

**Xiahou Dun** Miya please let Yuan go... Despite his faults. Also how did you find him when your communicating through Facebook?

**Miya Tuonela** I've got magic something you wish to have isn't that right Dun-Dun ~:3

**Xiahou Dun** Miya don't distract me, it dosen't work...

**Miya Tuonela** OK then...

* * *

><p><strong>Cao Cao<strong> Wei Academy! What is our code?

**Zhen Ji** To increase our Empire and Ambition!

**Cai Wenji** Huh? Cao Cao-Sama I thought it was to bring peace to the society.

**Zhen Ji** Ho ho ho ~ You simpleton Cao Cao-Sama has been -

**Cao Cao** Lady Zhen!

**Zhen Ji** Ok ok...

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumi Sakura<strong> to **Ayane Fujie **Where is Nii-San? I need to find him!

**Ayane Fujie** Ha! Like I'd tell you! If you want to know so badly beat it out of me!

**Kasumi Sakura** I-I don't want to! But I have no choice!

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>TYLE SWITCHING ALERT! CHANGING IT STORY STYLE SINCE IT'S A FIGHT SCENE!

Ayane was in her light blue sweater vest and brown plaid skirt as she waited for Mugen Tenshin Princess inside the gym of Wei Academy.

Kasumi arrived in her sailor uniform... With a look of fierce determination. These two ninjas were going to battle it out.

"Traitor! Prepare to fight!" Ayane yelled as she charged at the beauty with copper hair.

" I have no choice but to fight..." Kasumi muttered under her breath awaiting Ayane's blow.

" Yaaah!" Ayane yelled as delivered a quick yet strong blow at Kasumi's upper body stunning Kasumi enough for another combo where she kicked Kasumi up with a back flip then she proceeded kick Kasumi once again.

Regrettably for Ayane though, Kasumi teleported in a flurry of sakura petals and appeared again behind Ayane, kneeing her in the back sending Ayane straight into a wall...

" Ugh... I'm not gonna lose! " Ayane threw a bunch of kunai with purple pinwheels in Kasumi's direction. Knowing she would be unable to dodge them Kasumi teleported to the right. However Ayane expected this and kicked Kasumi through the wall of the wooden gym, sending Kasumi in the air.

Kasumi recovered skidding on the concrete ground of the asphalt. Ayane was in the air her right leg extended charging at Kasumi...

* * *

><p><strong>Zhen Ji<strong> Has anyone seen **Ayane Fujie** or **Kasumi Sakura** anywhere?

**Zhang He** Why I saw two lovely girls just before, one with purple hair and the other one with copper hair however their beauty was pale compared to mine ~

**Zhen Ji** What? Where are they?

**Zhang He** There were down at asphalt. Where you off to?

**Zhen Ji** To find them!

* * *

><p>Ayane was trying to kick Kasumi however Kasumi grabbed her and kicked her ot the ground... Ayane retaliated with jump on Kasumi and twisting her neck then kicking her away into the air<p>

"Traitor, now your finished!" Ayane threw a flurry of pinwheeled kunai at the sakura ninja. Kasumi however teleported once again, appearing behind Ayane and grabbed her neck and threw to the steel, basketball pole.

"Tornada, lock, shiranui, Kasumi, enchanta!" Ayane chanted as she spun like a cyclone, sending multiple flash kunai in different directions. Although they started to glow a violet and then started fly toward Kasumi.

" Uh... Oh no..." Kasumi muttered, realizing the chant was if translated into English would say " Tornado Shuriken Lock On Enchantment!". Kasumi dodged everyone of them by running toward a tree, making them stick into it. However her stamina was low, she should soon collapse if she didn't do anything soon.

Kasumi put two fingers in front of her face in a ninpo stance and started chant something as Ayane started to do the same.

"Siyo, tochi, tele, saku, fuji, tama, KINO! Ikimasu! " They both said in unison as they sent a light, pink, beam from their palms. The two beams clashed with one another, neither giving up as the beams struggled to keep keep their pace.

The beams kept on moving left and right. Kasumi was slowly getting more and more tired by each second.

" Hayate..." Kasumi muttered...

" Give up! Hiyaaa! " Ayane yelled, as she put more energy into her beam. Kasumi struggled to keep her footing as she slowly lost her stamina.

_N-no! I-I c-can't keep this up..._ Kasumi thought sadly, she struggled to keep up,

_I'm going to have to... _Kasumi's beam started to slowly fade into a pink dust as her energy slowly deteriorating... As a last resort, Kasumi teleported out of the academy, sending the beam towards the gym of the academy, destroying what was left of the wooden room. Black smoke rose to the empty, blue sky...

"Damn it! She got away!" Ayane screamed pounding her fist onto the ground...

* * *

><p><strong>Zhen Ji<strong> What was that?

**Zhang He** It came in the direction of the gym...

**Zhen Ji** Gasp! That's where Ayane and Kasumi are! Let's go!

**Dian Wei** Lady Zhen wait! Master **Cao Pi** said to look after you!

**Zhen Ji** Then come along!

**Guo Jia** I shall come along as well to see those lovely ladies ~

**Zhen Ji** Hands off buster!

* * *

><p>The lady of the flute arrived at destroyed war zone. She could see smoke and trails of blood on the floor. Her face was full of shock. The smell of blood, smoke and fire was noticed.<p>

" Lady Zhen! Wait... What happened here...?" Dian Wei, came to the scene just as shocked as Zhenji.

" Woah..." The tennis player came along, with a look of shock and fear.

" We've got to look for clues!" Zhenji commanded. Everyone started to look for clues, in the destroyed place...

* * *

><p><strong>Cai Wenji<strong> Uh... Lady Zhen did you find anything?

**Zhen Ji** No... Nothing at all... All we found we found were some shuriken, sakura and wisteria petals...

**Cai Wenji** I see...

* * *

><p><strong>Cao Cao<strong> Everyone! We must look for Kasumi Sakura and Ayane Fujie! I shall select a few people from the school, they shall help in the search of girls mentioned before!

**Cao Pi** Father, I do not see the point in looking for two girls..

**Zhen Ji** They're my best friends...

**Cao Pi **...

**Cao Cao** **Dian Wei**, Zhenji, **Guo Jia**, **Wang Yi**, My son, **Cao Ren**, **Xu Huang**, **Cai Wenji** and **Xiahou Yuan** shall look for those girls whie I and **Xiahou Dun** stay back to look after the school.

**Wang Yi** Sir! I shall also be able to defeat the man of terror Ma Chao!

**Xiahou Dun** Very well, I shall be here, Yuan do not fail me!

**Xiahou Yuan** Hey... Since when you were the boss.. Ah well don't do anything ahem... "enticing" while I'm gone! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Xiahou Dun<strong> to** Miya Tuonela** Hey are you okay...? You've been completely quiet for the enitre day...

**Miya Tuonela** Dun-Dun I'm leaving...

**Xiahou Dun** Where?

**Miya Tuonela** Jin Academy...

* * *

><p><strong>A:N:<strong> I know I know... Sucky Chapter! Sorry! But I had to set it to the action theme of Wei! Wu is comedy, Shu is romance and Jin is flat out high school life.

And sorry LadyKatatonic! I had to make Miya good at typing! Sorry! Give me feedback and review!

~HIBIKI~


End file.
